Block based motion compensated video coding is used in many video compression standards, such as for example, H.261, H.263, H.263+, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and H26L. Blockbased motion compensation encodes video pixels in a block by block manner using image compression techniques. The image compression techniques normally use lossy compression techniques that result in visual artifact in the decoded images, referred to generally as image artifacts. One type of image artifacts are blocking artifacts that occur along the block boundaries in a reconstructed image. The primary source of the blocking artifacts result from coarse quantization of transform coefficients used to encode the blocks.
Reconstructed images are the images produced after the blocks are inverse transformed and decoded. Image filtering techniques may be used to reduce the artifacts in reconstructed images. The rule of thumb for these image filtering techniques is that image edges should be preserved while the rest of the image should be smoothed. A low pass filter may be used as the image filter and its characteristics should be selected based on the characteristics of a particular pixel or set of pixels surrounding the image edges.
Non-correlated image pixels that extend across image block boundaries are specifically filtered to reduce blocking artifacts. While filtering techniques reduce blocking artifacts, however, these filtering techniques may unfortunately introduce blurring artifacts into the image. For example, if there are few or no blocking artifacts present between adjacent blocks, then the low pass filtering needlessly incorporates blurring into the image while at the same time wasting processing resources.